What's Not To Like?
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: 7 members of the RRA - three love her, three hate her, one referee... How will Miley/Hannah react when 7 crazy girls land in her life.. Rated T for possible violent.
1. Chapter 1

What's not to like?:  
Chapter One:

Josie was in her room in the RRA's TARDIS with her homework spread all around her on her bed. Her girls; Carly, Cathy and Hattie were there with her, along with her first husband JJ Tyler. JJ picked up one of the various sheets of paper that made up the homework 'Autobiography of a Speaker?' he read aloud.

'THIS IS MADNESS' Josie screamed in annoyance.

'All right calm down' Carly told her. 'Deep breaths, calm'

'Carls, she isn't pregnant' Cathy said, causing Hattie to laugh.

'Well you try getting her to do her homework then' Carly sulked and Cathy took over.

'Ok, Josie, do it one question at a time' suggested Cathy 'First it says "Where wer--"-'

She was cut off by the sudden blast of 'HERE WE GO EVERYBODY. OH YEAH, COME ON: YOU GET THE LIMO OUT FRONT'

RRA

In one of the TARDIS's many living rooms Mira had just put on Hannah Montana's first ever song at full blast, and ignoring the evil glares from Zara, was singing along to it. "Hottest style, every shoe, every colour"

'Mira turn it off! Right now' Zara fumed.

Mira simply smiled innocently and continued singing "You get the beeest of both worlds"

'MIRA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?' Zara shouted to be heard over the music.

Mira shook her head "Chill it out take it slow, then you ROCK OUT THE SHOW, you get the best of both worlds"

'Mira Louise I swear I will destroy your iPod if you do not turn it off' Zara threatened.

Mira responded only by sitting protectively infront of where her iPod was situated. The song finished and another start: I've Got Nerve. Mira continued singing like she had been, ignoring Zara's glares, and avoiding Zara's attempts to get the iPod.

RRA

Voldy was with two of her husbands - Alex and Jase - in her experiments room. A room that anyone with any sort of sense would never enter, but also a room many people had been forced against their will to enter and be experimented on. At this point Voldy was attempting to find a way to make a potion that would give her selective hearing - so that she wouldn't have to listen to "I know where I stand, I know who I am, I will never run away when life get bad" or any of the other Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus rubbish Mira and Josie insisted on listening to.

She wasn't getting very far, and the music was driving her mad, so she left her experiments room, and marched to the living room the music was coming from.

'Miraaaaa! Why must you torture us?' she asked pleadingly.

Mira looked up at her innocently 'I don't know what you are talking about. Torture?'

'Oh don't play the innocent act with me, girl, Hannah Freaking Montana is the bigge--'

'HANNAH MONTANA!' Josie screamed, bounding into the room. She changed the song to her and Mira's song 'True Friend' and pulled Mira to her feet.

'We sign out cards and letters B-F-F, you've got a million ways to make me laugh. You looking out for me, you've got my back, it's so good to have to around. You know the secrets I could never--' Mira and Josie continued singing while dancing madly, dispite the fact that by this point Zara had turned the music off. 'tell, and when I'm quiet you break through my sheeeell' they broke off, realising Hannah's voice wasn't singing along with them. They turned to Voldy and Zara 'turn it back on'

'I cannot believe the girl who brought together the RRA, world domination, torturios, revengeful teeangers, has such rubbish taste in music' Zara complained.

'Hannah Montana is not rubbish' replied Mira. 'She's great'

'She's annoying' Voldy put it.

'Her music is catchy' said Josie.

'So is the flu' said Zara.

'She has meaningful lyrics' Mira added, 'I mean, just listen to...'

'NO!' Voldy and Zara shouted. Voldy continued 'She can not sing'

'She's a great singer' Josie disagreed.

'She doesn't even write it herself' added Zara.

'Actually Miley does a lot' said Mira.

'She sings about serious things that effecta lot of teenagers' Josie said.

'She's only famous because her Dad is Billy Ray' said Zara.

'NOT TRUE!' Mira and Josie shouted.

'We should visit her' Josie said bouncing up and down'

Mira bounced with her 'That's a fantastic idea!'

Zara and Voldy looked horrified. 'That's a terrible idea' said Zara.

'We're going to Malibu, we're going to Malibu' Mira and Josie said in a sing-song vouce.

'We are not!' Voldy and Zara insisted.

The four girls looked at each other, then all rushed to get to the control room.

'Not so fast' L.C. said authoritively, once they reached the controls. Instantly the four of them halted. Josie steppd forward.

'It's all right, Stephie' she said in as innocent a voice as she could manage 'I'm just taking us to Malibu'

'NO!' Voldy and Zara shouted.

'I'm just taking us anywhere BUT Malibu' Voldy said, reaching for the controls.

'Only over 16s in control of the TARDIS, that's what Stephie said' Josie reminded them. 'And I am over 16, and neither of you are'

'I'm 16 in a couple of days' Voldy moaned.

'Still under 16' L.C said. 'What's in Malibu anyway?'

'Hannah Montana' Josie and Mira told her

'Which is exactly why we're going anywhere else' said Voldy.

Mira rolled her eyes and L.C said 'What exactly do you have against her? I mean, yeah she can be obsessive and there's too much hype, but she's all right'

'ALL RIGHT?' Mira, Zara and Voldy shrieked in the same horrified tone. Then all three started ranting about how Hannah Montana wasn't 'all right' she was great/terrible, meaningful/annoying, and no one noticed that Josie wasn't joining it.

She was busy setting the co-ordinates of the TARDIS 'MALIBU!!!!!!!' She shouted, pulling a lever and starting the TARDIS into motion. Josie could only smile at Zara and Voldy's glares and hi-five Mira.

RRA

'DO THE ICE CREAM FREEZE! STRIKE YOUR POSE! THEN YOU DO THE MILKSHAKE, SHAKE IT SHAKE IT DOWN LOW!'

Voldy and Zara ran to get as far as possible away from the music. The TARDIS may've had unlimited space but getting away from blasting music without getting lost wasn't easy. Once they got somewhere they recognised where the music just sounded like a distant whisper they sat down and started planning.

They were deep into their plans when Mira's voice announced through a mega speaked 'WE'RE HERE'

TBC

* * *

A/N: So I wanted to write a Hannah Montana story, and had no ideas... so using RRA peoples seemed a good idea -hides from Zara and Voldy-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'We're here, we're here, we're here, we're here, we're here' Mira and Josie chanted, while jumping up and down.

'Yes we get it' Zara said rolling her eyes. 'We're here. In Malibu. Where Miley bloody Cyrus is'

'Stewart' Mira and Josie corrected her. Mira continued 'We're in Hannah Montana's world, it's Miley Stewart here'

'Cyrus, Stewart whatever, either way is bad' Voldy replied for Zara.

'There's a major difference' said Josie 'but either way is great'

'I think I'll go out first' L.C muttered 'Give Miley a bit of warn---' She stopped as the other four girls rushed passed her 'not that anyone is going to listen to me' she muttered and followed them out.

RRA

Miley and Lilly were staring in shock as a purple police box appeared in Miley's living room. Only a few moments later 4 girls came bounded out, soon followed by a fifth walking at a normal pace. Two of the four who had been rushing where smiling, the other two where glaring at Miley, while the fifth didn't really look bothered. One of the glaring girls was being held back by the other as the fifth stepped forward and smiled 'Hi, I'm L.C, you can call me Steph though. This is Mira and Josie' she pointed in turn to the two smiling girls, both of which looked so happy they could be bouncing around 'and this is Voldy and Zara' she pointed to the glaring girls. Zara was the one being held back, while Voldy was the one holding her.

'Voldy?' Lilly laughed 'Harry Potter fan much?'

'That's it to you?' Voldy snapped.

Lilly returned the glare momentarily. 'Moody'

'Oh yeah, didn't I mention, those to hate you Miley' L.C added.

Miley looked from L.C to Voldy and Zara and back again 'Oh you think?'

'Oh I know' said L.C. purposely ignoring Miley's sarcasm. 'Believe me I live in that thing' she pointed to the box 'with them' she looked at Mira and Josie 'those too on the other hand are practically your biggest fans' she took a step back 'Ok, so that's my job done. I'll just stay back here'

'Why?' Miley asked, and in that moment Voldy let Zara go.

'That's why' L.C replied as Zara lunged for Miley. Once Zara reached Miley she attacked her in pure cat-fight style, pulling her hair and stratching her.

'ZARA!' Mira and Josie screamed horrified and both moved in to save Miley.

'I'm going to kill you' Zara screeched at Miley. 'You're so freaking annoying and worst of all, you CAN'T SING!'

Mira, Josie, Miley and Lilly all gasped. Zara took no noticed, still attempting to attack Miley as Josie and Mira pulled her away.

'Stop it' Josie and Mira said in unison, glaring at Zara.

'She deserves it' Zara muttered, but she relaxed 'Don't think this is over' she said staring pointedly at Miley. 'I'll be back, and believe me that's a threat _and _a promise. Come on Voldy' the two girls left Miley's house and headed towards the beach, while Josie, Mira and L.C stayed with Miley and Lilly.

'I've come to the conclusion that you're friends are crazy' said Miley, sitting on the sofa slowly. 'Should I be worried about you three?'

'Of course not' Josie said in a voice too innocent to believe.

Mira rolled her eyes 'Not helping Josie' to Miley she said, in a normal voice 'you've got nothing to worry about when it comes to us. If I were you I'd be worried about whatever it is Voldy and Zara are planning, Voldy has a number of potions you _don't _want to drink'

Miley looked terrified, while Lilly just laughed it off 'We'll deal with them easy'

'If you say so' L.C muttered, knowing only too well what Voldy and Zara were like.

'We **love **your music' Josie said, smiling madly. 'You're amazing'

'When everything feels so hard some of your songs make me feel better' Mira added 'you have amazing lyrics and an amazing voice to match it'

'Aw thanks' Miley said, smiling. Then her smile faded 'Wait... how do you know I'm a singer?'

'You're Hannah Montana' Josie rolled her eyes 'Not exactly a major secret'

'Er... yes it is, actually. It's _the _big secret' Miley replied, turned towards the door, terrified that Voldy and Zara would blab to everyone.

'They know' L.C came in to stop Miley from worrying 'because there were in Tenesse when you revealed yourself. They were at that concert'

'Oh' Miley said 'that makes sense' she was still clearly worried 'but what about the other two?'

'Voldy and Zara know, but they aren't going to tell anyone.' replied L.C 'they hate Hannah Montana but they wouldn't send a million fans screaming at you'

Mira and Josie looked at each other, less sure of what L.C was saying. Luckily for her, Miley missed this look and believed what L.C was saying and stopped worrying.

'On the subject of the concert' Mira said 'It was amazing' It had been a good cover story from L.C but now both Mira and Josie wished they had been at the concert. 'I couldn't _believe _it when you revealed yourself. You were so brave'

'You were completely and utterly insane' Josie said. 'It was completely stupid what you did. You could've completely ruined your whole life'

Miley looked at her 'I did it because...'

Josie interrupted her, speaking slightly softer this time 'Oh I know **why **you did it. I admire you for doing it, but it was still crazy and stupid. But think about it, most necessary things are. You're just lucky it didn't spread and everyone didn't find out'

'Tell me about it' Miley muttered. Then she looked interesting 'So what's your favourite song of mine then?'

Mira and Josie stared at her like she was crazy - which, of course, they had already established she was - how could they possibly pick _one. _'There's waaaaaay too many' Josie said 'and there's so many different reasons to like them.'

'There's serious ones like Make Some Noise and Every Part Of Me'

'And the fun ones like Ice Cream Freeze. Which is a great song, but really annoying'

'You were singing it on the way here' L.C reminded her.

'Yeah, because it's a great song' repeated Josie, with a sweet smile, causing L.C to roll her eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

'Ugh' Annie moaned, staring at Lollzie in horror. 'She can't even sing'

Lollzie took to ignoring Annie and kept her Hannah Montana music on.

'Lollzie, turn it off' Annie said, pleading.

'No way' replied Lollzie. 'I love Hannah Montana'

'Why? What's to like?'

'What's _not _to like, should be the question' Lollzie corrected Annie, quoting one of Hannah Montana's song.

Annie rolls her eyes. 'I am not staying here listening to her' under her breath she muttered 'She's only famous 'coz of her Dad'

'Not true' Lollzie moaned.

'Billy Ray is great' Annie said, 'Miley just isn't'

'_Robby _Ray' Lollzie corrected. 'once we step out of the TARDIS we're in Hannah Montana's world. She's Miley Stewart not Cyrus and he's Robby Ray not Billy Ray'

'Whatever' Annie replied. 'Either way, he's better than he's daughter'

Realisation dawned on Lollzie. 'Hannah Montana is outside the TARDIS' she said in shock.

'Yeah…' Annie said, failing to see what was exciting about that. 'If you value her life, don't let me near her, ok?'

'O.k' Lollzie said slowly.

RRA

'OH MY GOSH YOU'RE HANNAH MONTANA' Lollzie screamed, running towards Miley and throwing her arms around her. Annie cringed, while Mira and Josie both laughed. The two other Hannah Montana fans detached the over-excited Lollzie from the shocked Miley.

Annie glared at Miley, who gulped.

'Seriously?' Lilly moaned. 'What do you have against her?'

L.C looked from Lilly to Annie 'Don't answer' she turned back to Lilly 'don't asked that.' Back to Annie 'Zara and Voldy went out there somewhere' she pointed vaguely out the front door. 'Go find them'

'And no plotting to kill Miley' Mira, Josie and Lollzie all said and Miley looked terrified yet again.

'Would I do that?' Annie said, in a voice that was so innocent it was scary. Miley wasn't fooled. 'Oh and you' Annie turned to Lilly. 'This' she slapped her clean in the face. 'is for just being so annoying and idiotic'

Lilly glared at Annie. 'Why you…' She attempted to hit Annie back, but Miley held her back.

'Just don't' said Miley, she valued Lilly's life too much to let her get into a fight with someone who hated them.

'Annie' Josie said, glaring at her. 'Go, now.'

Annie shrugged and left with an innocent smile

Mira turned to Miley 'Don't worry; they're experts in torture…'

'Don't worry they're experts in torture?' Lilly repeated in horror – still angry with Annie – for Miley who was shocked into silence.

'Let me finish' Mira rolled her eyes. 'But so are we. We won't hurt them, and they won't hurt us. And we won't let them hurt you'

'Good to know' Miley her tongue and muttered.

'I'd feel a lot safer if those three said they won't let them hurt you' L.C commented, 'although, the other three are pretty' Mira made a "not helping" face and L.C changed what she was saying 'but these three really won't let them hurt you. You'll be fine, Miley. Honest' L.C smiled reassuringly.

RRA

'Hi Girlies' Annie called as she finally found Voldy and Zara, on the beach. 'What you up to?'

'Annie!' she found herself hug-tackled by the two other girls. 'Planning' they both replied, helping her back to her feet.

Annie smiled evilly. 'What've you come up with so far?'

Zara grinned and in that grin Annie knew she never wanted to mess with her at all. 'Well…'

Voldy cut Zara off before she could even begin. 'Most of Zara's plans are pretty evil'

'Evil is good' Zara and Annie both said.

'Evil means Mira and Josie will never forgive us' Voldy said.

'And Lollzie' said Annie. 'She's a _huge _Hannah Montana fan as well'

'We need to be tactful' said Voldy. 'Less physical violent things-' Zara looked deflated 'to begin with' Zara smiled again 'and more carefully planned things'

'We should-'Annie said and whispered her idea to them.

'That is a brilliant idea' Voldy said, and Zara nodded in agreement.

'He need proof though, else no-one'll listen to us' Annie mused.

'Easy' Zara said and got her phone out.

RRA

'You're so amazing' Lollzie enthused. 'A great singer. And the way you still live a normal life beside it is amazing'

'Best of both worlds' Miley said, smiling.

'Sing for us' Lollzie, Mira and Josie said.

'I don't know…' Miley said, feeling a bit too scared to sing.

'Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!' Lollzie, Mira and Josie chanted.

Miley stood up 'Ok. What d'you want me to sing?'

'True friend'

'Mixed up'

'I Got Nerve'

Miley rolled her eyes as the three girls all chose different songs. 'How about I sing _The Other Side Of Me?' _she suggested.

'Yeah!' Mira, Lollzie and Josie shouted.

"By day, I play, the part in every way  
Of simple sweet calm and collected  
Pretend to my friends, I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected" Miley started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the three girls against Miley walked onto the beach they were ready to make a scene. They had what they needed to prove what they were able to say, it was ready and waiting on Annie's phone. Zara and Voldy faced Annie, fake looks of excitement and amazement filling their faces.

'Oh my word, oh my word' It was truly killing Zara having to act like this. 'That's amazing. You mean she lives like around here?'

Annie smiled knowingly back. 'I know, it's amazing isn't it'

'You mean to say, she's like a totally normal girl?' asked Voldy.

The first stage of their plan had worked. Three unknown girls in a small town, talking loud and excitedly on the beach close to Rico's had gathered attention.

'What _are _you girls talking about?' a girl came up to them and asked.

'Hannah Montana!' Voldy said, forcing herself not to shudder in horror as she sounded so excited about it.

'Voldy!' Annie and Zara both chided her.

'What about her?' the girl asked, intrigued.

'It's nothing really, a bit of a secret' said Annie, carefully, knowing that a fan was likely to want to know more if it was a secret. 'We probably shouldn't say anything'

'Oh. I won't tell anyone' the girl promised, her voice suggesting exactly what they wanted - that she would actually tell everyone the second she knew.

'Well ok' Annie said. She looked round as if to make sure no one would hear, but then spoke at a perfectly hearable voice. 'Miley C--Stewart' she corrected herself 'is Hannah Montana'

The girl looked horrified. 'Don't be ridiculous. Sure, Miley may be an ok singer, but there's no way she's like Hannah Montana'

'We can prove it' Voldy said. 'We can. Show her Zara!'

Zara got her phone out of her pocket and opened it to the pictures. She held it up, showing a picture of Miley on stage in Tennessee just taking the Hannah wig off.

'O-M-G' the girl said. 'Miley _is _Hannah Montana! I'm Ashley by the way. I just can_not _believe she is keeping a secret like that. Just _wait _until I tell everyone'

Mock horror filled Annie's voice. 'You said you wouldn't tell anyone'

Ashley scoffed. 'You want me to keep something this big quiet? Not. Going. To. Happen' she told them slowly. 'Miley just went from dork to cool.' she thought for a moment 'You know, now I think about it, that _friend _of Hannah Montana's that's often around with her, Lola… she does look an awful look like Lilly. This is amazing. I am going to be best friends with Hannah Montana'

Annie, Voldy and Zara resisted the urge to roll their eyes. As if being friends with Hannah Montana would be a good thing.

'Send me the picture' Ashley insisted. 'Now! Bluetooth it to me'

Zara did so, and moments later Ashley was running along the beach screaming what she had found out.

The three girls all high-fived. 'Operation bring down Miley is a-go' Zara said, smiling all over her face.

RRA

Ashley went further than just showing anyone she could find the picture. With the help of her friend Amber, she printed off a number of copies of the picture with 'HANNAH MONTANA'S TRUE IDENTITY REVEALED' printed on them and pinned up all over the beach.

RRA

'What is going on out there?' L.C said, going to the door of the house and looking out, as a huge commotion sounded.

'Goodness only knows' said Miley, she had finally managed to relax. 'Probably Rico up to something, or my idiotic brother Jackson'

'They're coming this way' L.C informed them.

'Who? Jackson and Rico?' asked Miley.

'Want the short answer?' L.C. said, slightly sarcastically 'No'

'Who then? Please not Zara, Voldy and Annie' Miley said.

'No. Just about everyone else' L.C said. 'There is a hell of a lot of people running this way'

'What? Why?' Miley said.

Josie, Mira and Lollzie looked at each other 'They wouldn't have, would they?' Lollzie asked. The other two knew exactly what she meant, but didn't dare answer. They didn't want to be right.

'Wouldn't _what?_' asked Miley, the worry rising again.

'If we're right, then you're about to find out' said Josie.

'HANNAH! HANNAH! HANNAH! HANNAH!' A clear chant could be heard from everyone outside.

'They did' Mira, Josie and Lollzie said, their thought confirmed

'Oh sweet niblets' Miley muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

'I'm going to kill them' Josie fumed.

Mira took control. 'I'll take Zara, Lollzie you take Voldy, Josie you take Annie'

L.C turned to the three of them 'NO murder. Do not kill any of them. I don't want any of my RRA sisters killed, if you don't mind'

'We won't harm a hair on their heads' promised Josie, innocently. She thought about the Disney Peter Pan film when Captain Hook pulled a hair off Peter's head as the one he wouldn't head.

L.C looked at Josie suspiciously. 'O…k'

By this point the screaming teenagers had reached the door. 'HANNAH WE LOVE YOU!' was being screamed through. 'COME OUT HANNAH! SING FOR US HANNAH!'

Miley looked terrified, while Lilly looked as angry as Josie, Lollzie and Mira. 'I can't believe this' Miley muttered. 'Even after that concert in Tennessee the secret was kept secret. No one told anyone and now YOU' she glared at Mira, Josie and Lollzie 'It's all your fault!'

'What?' The three girl asked.

'If you lot hadn't come here with your knowledge and your friends who hate me then this would never have happened' Miley fumed. 'It's all your fault'

'Miley! MILEY!' Lilly shouted and Miley went quiet. She looked at Lilly, who was the only person in the room at that time who she really trusted. Lilly continued 'Right, look at them' Miley did so looking slowly from Mira, Josie and Lollzie. 'They're fuming. They didn't want this to happen. They just wanted to meet a singer they love. Think about how they reacted, they were planning murder--'

'No murder' L.C insisted. 'Kill anyone I don't care, but not an RRA member'

'Not helping' Josie and Lollzie pointed out. Mira was distracted, looking out of the window, trying to think of a way out of this.

Lilly continued 'The point is, they'll help' she turned to them 'Won't you?'

'Of course' Josie said

'THAT'S IT!' Mira said triumphantly. 'I've got a plan' She was still facing the window, which was still showing a growing number of Hannah Montana fans. She pulled the curtains so the fans couldn't see Miley and the rest of them.

Mira turned to face the others 'It's simple really.' everyone looked blank 'Lilly, put on Miley's Hannah wig'

'No way' It was Miley who instantly disagreed. 'I've used Lilly way to many times, after her sixteenth and then Tennessee I promised myself I'd never use her to save Hannah again'

Lilly rolled her eyes. 'Miley'

'No, Lilly' said Miley.

L.C. spoke 'Not being funny, but would you rather the door was opened and you were confronted by _Miley _fans?'

'They're Hannah fans' Miley corrected.

'Whatever you said' L.C said, and edged towards the door.

'Fine' Miley agreed grudgingly. 'Mira, continue'

'If Lilly puts on the Hannah wig, and goes out she can lead the fans away, then get out of the fans sight and take the wig off and walk away safely.' Mira explained.

'It's a good short-time plan' Josie agreed.

'I'll do it' Lilly said. 'Anything's better than screaming "Hannah, Hannah!" all the time'

'Gee thanks' Miley muttered, but she knew exactly what Lilly meant. This was why she had created the secret, so she could live a normal life.

'I'm going to find Zara, Voldy and Annie' said L.C 'time to play referee'

'I thought you hated Football, Stephie' said Josie.

L.C just looked at her.

'I believe you mean _soccer' _Mira pointed out. 'We are in America'

'Ugh' was all Josie replied. She went back to planning what she was going to do when she got her hands on Annie, rather than getting in a debate football/soccer debate (but, of course, it's football).

RRA

While Lilly started to put the plan into action, L.C slid out to find the anti-Miley trio, newspaper in hand. She found them sat at a table on the beach, outside Rico's.

'Oh, you're here' she said. 'I'm surprise you're not with the rest of screaming fans who are currently _ruining _Miley's life. I guess you'd rather sit here and watch from a distance, would you'

'Quit moaning, L.C' Voldy said. 'She's only got what's coming to her'

L.C whacked Voldy with the newspaper. 'You didn't have to spill the secret'

'Ow! And that was Annie's idea' Voldy replied.

'Thanks Voldy' Annie muttered, as L.C's newspaper came in her direction.

'And just because you're involved' L.C hit Zara with the newspaper. 'You didn't have to spill the secret, you could've just dyed her hair horrible colours or took pictures of Hannah wearing embarrassing clothes or _something'_

The trio looked at each other and smiled. 'You're right, L.C., but it is a bit late to take it back.' said Voldy.

'Thanks for the ideas, though' Zara said smiling as though she'd just seen glitter. 'We'll put them to good use.'

L.C. was close to hitting her head on a desk, the only problem was the lacking of a desk.

RRA

The plan was working, the fans believed Lilly was Hannah when she pushed her way through the crowd in the blond wig. As they insisted for her to sing, she ignored them for as long as she took, and when she did eventually agree, she sang so quietly that even the person right next to her couldn't hear her, very well. Which was just as well because Lilly sounded nothing like Hannah.

She ran in the opposite direction to the beach, because she knew she'd never be able to hide at the beach. It was a Saturday and it hurt considerable when Lilly realised the closest _safe _place to go was the school. Not for the first time, Lilly was glad she was pretty athletic, so she could get slightly ahead of the fans. She stopped singing and simply ran.

_Life's what you make it _she thought sarcastically as she ran. _so let's make it rock. That's all well and good Miley, but really you didn't think this through very well. _

She reached the school and ran around the side of the building. She lost the fans momentarily, long enough to take the wig and her jacket off. She knew the only way she'd be able get back through the crowd without suspicious would be without her jacket so it looked like she was dressed slightly differently to 'Hannah Montana'. She wrapped the jacket around the wig and left them by the building, making a mental note to tell Mira, Josie, and Lollzie that they owed her a jacket, then stood up and walked back towards the still running, still screaming fans. Did they _never _get tired?

'Did you see, Hannah?' a girl asked her.

Lilly shook her head. 'No' she replied. 'I thought I was so close, I think she must've double back on us or something. Not really sure where she went'

'Well we'll find her' the girl said, and started the word spreading that Hannah wasn't there. Quickly the direction of the screaming fans changed, going nowhere.

RRA

Miley was pacing the front room, glad for peace from the screaming fans, but knowing they'd be back. Knowing she'd never get any real peace now. They'd had to move. It wouldn't effect Jackson because he was at college in Tennessee but it was hardly fair on her Dad or her, both of which were happy and settled in Malibu. She stayed pacing, unsure what to do for a while, the Pro-Miley Trio watched her worriedly, also wondering how the hell they were going to get out of this.

**A/N: I'm going to do what Maple did with her RRA/DW story, I'm not updating until I get at least six reviews! Ha! Ly'all **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Miley knew the only safe place for her to go was her recording studio. Her Dad was there, he'd know what to do, he always knew what to do. And even if he wasn't or didn't she could be Hannah there, then it would be all right. Hannah was used to the fame, Miley wasn't. This was crazy, Miley knew that, Hannah and her were the same person and yet she couldn't handle being known about like Hannah could. But then again that had been the whole point in the first place, that's why she had created the secret. She had wanted the Best Of Both Worlds and she'd got it.

She stopped arguing with herself and turned Mira, Josie and Lollzie. 'Recording studio' she said. 'Safety place.' She wasn't really sure why she was talking in odd words rather than full sentences but she didn't worry about it too much.

'How are we going to get there?' asked Lollzie.

'TARDIS' suggested Josie.

'NO' both Miley and Mira shouted. Miley continued first 'There's no dang way you're getting me in that thing'

L.C walked back in at that moment 'That "thing" as you call it' she said 'is our home, and means of travel. Do not diss it'

'I'm not dissing it' Miley said 'I just don't want to go in there, there's probably more of you, who hate me or something.' she turned to Mira 'How many of you are there?'

'Around about 25 ish' Mira returned.

'Crazy girl from the blue box say _what' _Miley said staring in horror.

'Most the rest are neutral' said Mira.

'I still ain't going in the box, it's a bit small anyway'

'It's bigger on the inside' L.C said proudly.

'You're not going in there' Mira agreed. 'If we move the TARDIS, when Annie, Voldy and Zara are ready to leave they'll come looking for it here. It's only fair it's still here for them'

'And what if they then leave without us?' asked Lollzie.

L.C answered 'They wouldn't dare'

'So that means we have to _walk _there?' asked Josie, in horror.

'Don't tell me you're scared' Lilly said.

'Of course not' Josie replied, she looked at Lilly 'THERE ARE CRAZY FANGIRLS! They are the bad type of crazy fangirls! They Oliver-before-he-found-about-Hannah-is-Miley type of Fans! They're scary'

'How do you know that?' asked Lilly.

'I'm an RRA girl, I know everything' said Josie. 'Do you have a car, Miley?'

'So much for knowing everything' said Lilly.

'No, but Jackson does' replied Miley

RRA

They filled in a horrified Jackson as they drove to the music studio. Jackson drove at an not-quite-illegal-but-still-too-fast speed, and Miley put her Hannah wig on. Mira, Josie and Lollzie looked at each other all mouthing 'omg it's Hannah Montana' while L.C rolled her eyes.

RRA

'Oh' Mira started

Lollzie continued 'My'

'GOSH!' Josie screamed to finish as they entered the recording studio. It was, in one word, amazing. 'It's Robby Ray!' Josie added, spotting Miley's Dad before any of the others did. She ran up to him in a bad rush of excitment, and bouncing up and down screaming something illegible but possibly to do with 'Ready, Set, Don't Go' and 'Somebody Said a Prayer'

'Josie' L.C pulled her away from Robby Ray. 'Sorry about her'

'Not a problem' Robby Ray said, looking rather confused.

'Let me explain' L.C said.

'Good idea' Robby Ray replied.

At super-fast speed L.C explained about the RRA, and the Anti-Mileys, and the Secret and coming here. Surprisingly Robby Ray heard the majority of what she said. 'And how do you plan to sort this out?' he asked, talking directly to L.C.

'ME?!' She shrieked.

'Yes, you' Robby Ray replied. 'Seems to me those three' he indicated to Josie, Mira and Lollzie 'are fans of Hannah's while the others hate her. You're the only one with an apparent unbias, so therefore it's your job to sort this out'

'I'm gonna kill Annie, Voldy and Zara' L.C muttered silently.

'Can I join you?' Lilly - although, as she was also wearing her wig, she was technically Lola - asked.

L.C glared at her 'I was speaking metaphorically'

'Soo was I...' Lilly said innocently.

Josie smiled 'She's somewhat like an RRA girl' she said with admiration.

'Josie!' Mira said 'She wants to kill three of them'

'yes, the same three I've been contimplating killing this whole time' Josie said.

'Hi-five' Lilly smiled, and hi-fived Josie.

Mira, Lollzie and L.C. glared at her, while she just smiled innocently.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Annee was new to the RRA, and if she was completely honest the girls still scared her in some ways. But now she was joining them on her first trip out, ready to join the Anti-Miley group. Paula and Deannie were also making their way out of the TARDIS, their plan to help L.C with refereeing and stopping the Pro/Antis from killing each other. They were more than sure she would need the help. Vicky was muttering 'Kill Miley over and over' while her cousin Cee was glaring at her insisting she _wasn't _going to kill Miley. Maple was bouncing around by Cee getting ready to see Miley. Maple was more neutral but for the process of the day she was joining Pro-Miley, because there was some really cool songs she did.

RRA

L.C grabbed Robby Ray by his collar and shook him back and forth. 'Whyyy? Why would you do this to me? Do you have any idea how evil they are? Do you have any idea what they are like? You want me to single-handedly sort it out? Why mee??'

L.C's rant was interrupted by the Torchwood theme tune playing. Josie reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out. 'Hey Baby' she said as she slid it up and held it to her ear.

From this L.C, Mira and Lollzie knew it was Maple on the other end, and all six people froze and listened to what Josie said into the phone.

'That's great' Josie said and smiled. The smile faded quickly 'Not so great' Miley looked worried at that. 'No. No, do not bring the TARDIS' L.C glared at the phone. 'Maple Alycia Hood! You are too young to drive the TARDIS' a pause 'Yes, Cee is old enough' Pause 'Still you shouldn't bring it, the Antis'll want to know where it is and we don't want them to know where we are' Pause. 'We're at the recording studio. Don't let anyone who isn't Pro or Neutral know ok? Have you got that?' Pause 'Definitely got it? Don't tell anyone'

'I'VE GOT IT' Everyone heard Maple's reply that time.

Josie laughed 'Ok, you've got it. See you soon. Bye' She slid her phone back down and turned to the others. 'That was Maple'

All 6 faces said "Yes and…?"

'She's on her way with Cee' Josie continued. 'Annee and Vicky are joining the anti's and Paula and Deannie are neutral'

'!!!!' L.C let go of Robby Ray and started bouncing around happily. 'This is great. Amazing. Fantastic. Yessss!'

Lilly stared at her 'How is this good? How is anything about this _good_?'

'It's good because I'm not on my own' L.C said, still bouncing around.

'Look, we're here' Miley said to Josie, Mira and Lollzie. 'We might as well make the most of it' she smiled. 'Who wants to record a song?'

The three girls let out a pure fangirl squeal.

'Wait for Maple and Cee' L.C said.

The three girls jumped and yay'ed while waiting, causing Miley and Lilly to watch them in wonder. Jumping and yaying was _their _thing.

'What song?' Josie thought.

'Best of Both Worlds' Maple announced coming in. 'Why were you asking about a song?'

'We're recording a song' Lollzie replied and Maple paled and stayed quiet.

L.C, Josie, Mira and Lollzie looked from one another and back to Maple, this was weird. Maple and quiet went together as well as chalk and cheese. 'Mapley?' Mira said.

'I'm not singing' Maple said insistently.

'O…k' Mira said and Cee came in.

Josie laughed 'Let me introduce everyone' she said. 'Miley, Maple, Maple Miley' she pointed to Cee. 'That's Cee. Cee, Miley, Miley Cee'

'Josie, I know who she is' Cee said. 'Though dressed like that you should be introducing me to Hannah.

Josie obliged. 'Maple, Hannah, Hannah, Maple. Cee, Hannah, Hannah, Cee, Cee, Maple, Maple, Cee, L.C, Mira, Lollzie, Lilly-Lola, Robby Ray, Jackson and IIIII'm…'

'Hyper' the other five RRA girls finished for her.

Josie grinned and pulled a bottle out of her pocket – a bottle that surely couldn't have fit in that pocket 'Pepsi' she said.

Cee hi-fived her while Mira made a disgusted face. L.C took this opportunity to sneak out and find Paula and Deannie.

'Aaaanyway' Miley said 'recording?'

'Best of Both worlds, me and Maple' Lollzie said.

'No' Maple said.

Lollzie repeated her last sentence.

'No freaking way' Maple insisted. 'I ain't singing'

'Don't make me do this' Lollzie threatened.

'I am not going to sing' Maple repeated.

'Don't say I didn't warn you' Lollzie said and stepped behind Maple. Before Maple realised what she was going to do, Lollzie was pushing her towards the recording booth.

'Noooo, Lollzie let me go' Maple screamed. 'Lollzieee, you're in so much trouble for this'

'Which parts do you want to sing?' Lollzie asked Maple once in the booth.

'None' Maple replied sulkily.

'Ok, I'll do…' Lollzie started, and then with the lyric sheet organised which parts each of them would sing and started.

Lollzie: **You get the limo out front, ooaoo, hot styles, every shoe, every colour**

Maple missed her line and Lollzie glared at her. Maple sighed and finally co-operated - while plotting her revenge. They started again.

Lollzie:  
**You get the limo out front, ooaoo, hot styles, every shoe, every colour.  
**Maple:  
**Yeah when you're famous is can be kinda fun, it's really you but no one ever discovers.  
**Lollzie:  
**In some ways your just like all your friends, but on stage you're a star  
**Both:  
**You get the BEST OF BOTH WORLDS.  
Chill it out take it slow  
then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds.  
Mix it altogether and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
**Lollzie:  
**The best of both worlds  
**Maple:  
**You go to movie Premieres  
(was that Simon Pegg?)**

Lollzie looked at Maple strangely but didn't comment.

Lollzie:  
**Hear your songs on the radiooo  
**Maple:  
**Living two lives is a little weird, yeah  
**Lollzie:  
**But school's cool coz nobody kno-ows  
**Maple:  
**Nobody knows  
**Lollzie:  
**Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
but big time when you play your guitar  
**Both:  
**You get the BEST OF BOTH WORLDS.  
Chill it out take it slow  
then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds.  
Mix it altogether and you know that it's the best of both  
**Maple:  
**You know the best of both woooorlds  
pictures and autographs  
**Lollzie:  
**You get your face in all the magazines  
**Maple:  
**Best part is that you get to be whoever you wanna be  
**Lollzie:  
**Best, best, yeah the best of both  
best, best, you got the best of both  
best, best, come on the best of both  
**Maple:  
**Who would've thought that a girl like me  
would double as a superstar?  
Wooo  
**Both:  
**You get the BEST OF BOTH WORLDS.  
Chill it out take it slow  
then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds.  
Mix it altogether and you know that it's the best  
you get the BEST OF BOTH WORLDS  
**Lollzie:  
**Without the shades in the hair  
you can go anywhere  
**Maple:  
**You get the best of both girls  
Mix it altogether  
**Lollzie:  
**Oh yeah, it's so much better  
**Both:  
**Coz you know you got the best of both worlds**

Both girls giggled as they finished, finally understanding why Hannah always did when she finished singing it. Just because it was so fun. Even Maple enjoyed herself. Maple whispered something to Lollzie and before it stopped recording they both shouted 'DEDICATED TO VOLDY' not caring about the consequences that they both knew it would cause.

'That was great girls' Miley smiled, visibly more relaxed when Maple and Lollzie came out of the recording booth. 'One question, Maple, who's Simon Pegg? The song says Orlando Bloom'

'I know it does' Maple replied. 'Simon Pegg is Scotty in Star Trek: 2009'

'Riiight' Miley said. She turned to Cee, Mira and Josie 'Who's next?'

'US!' Mira shouted indicating to her and Cee. 'You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home' Mira grabbed a lyric sheet and pulled Cee into the booth. Between them they decided who would do which parts and signalled when they were ready to start.

Cee:  
**You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday  
Looks like one of those rough day  
Times up, you're late again so get out the door  
Out the door  
**Mira:  
**Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor  
**Cee:  
**But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show  
And you're feeling like you've got nowhere to go  
Don't you know…?  
**Mira:  
**You can change your hair  
and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind  
that's just the way it goes  
**Cee:  
**You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
**Mira:  
**You can change your style  
you can change your jeans  
you can learn to fly  
and you can chase your dreams  
**Cee:

**You can laugh and cry  
but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home  
**Mira:  
**Your best friends,  
your little hometown  
are waiting up wherever you go now  
you know that you can always turn around  
turn around  
**Cee:  
**This world is big and it's crazy  
and this girl is thinking that maybe  
this life is what some people dream about  
dream about  
**Mira:  
**Coz when I'm feeling down  
and I'm all alone  
I've always got a place where I can go  
Coz I know…  
**Both:  
**You can change your hair  
and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind  
that's just the way it goes**  
**You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home **  
**You can change your style  
you can change your jeans  
you can learn to fly  
and you can chase your dreams**

**You can laugh and cry  
but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home  
**Cee:  
**Where they know exactly who you are  
where the real you is a superstar  
you know it's never to far away  
You can change your hair  
and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind  
that's just the way it goes**  
**You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
**Mira:  
**But you'll always find your way back  
You can change your hair  
and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind  
that's just the way it goes**  
**You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
**Both:  
**But you'll always find your way back home  
you can change your style  
you can change your jeans  
you can learn to fly  
and you can chase your dreams  
you can laugh and cry  
but everybody knows you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your hair  
and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind  
that's just the way it goes**  
**You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
**Cee:  
**You'll always find your way back home  
**Mira:  
**You'll always find your way back home  
**Both:  
**You'll always  
You'll always find you way back home**

'Josie's turn' Cee said when they came out the booth.

'No' Josie said. 'Everyone's already sang and I'm not singing on my own. I can't sing'

Maple glared at her. 'Don't think you're getting out of this'

'I'll sing with you, Duckie' Mira said.

Josie smiled 'All right' she said. 'True friend?'

'Obviously' Mira agreed and they went in the booth with the lyrics.

A few minutes later they were ready to start.

Josie:  
**We sign our cards and letters BFF  
you've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You looking out for me you got my back  
It's so good to have you around**

Mira:  
**You know the secrets I could never tell  
and when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
don't feel the need to do a reveal yell  
coz you keep my feet on the ground  
**Both:  
**You're a true friend  
you're here til the end  
you pull me aside when something ain't right  
talk with me now and into the night  
'til it's alright again  
you're a true friend  
**Mira:  
**You don't get angry when I change the plans  
somehow you're never out of second chances  
won't say I told you when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I found  
**Both:  
**a true friend  
you're here til the end  
you pull me aside when something ain't right  
talk with me now and into the night  
'til it's alright again  
**Josie:  
**True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
til they find the things you need  
friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
coz they've got someone to believe in  
**Mira:  
**a true friend  
you're here til the end  
**Both:**  
you pull me aside when something ain't right  
talk with me now and into the night  
no need to pretend  
you're a true friend  
you're here til the end  
you pull me aside when something ain't right  
talk with me now and into the night  
'til it's alright again  
you're a true friend  
**Mira:  
**You're a true friend  
**Josie:  
**You're a true friend.**

'DEDICATED TO THE RRA' both girls shouted when they were finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Miley handed Mira the CD with a smile 'there you go'

Mira smiled back and all but snatched the CD out of Miley's hand. She waved it around, her smile sly 'Now we have a form of payback'

The other pro-Miley's smiled in agreement. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else they anti-Miley's burst in, causing Miley to yelp in horror and hide behind her Dad. The pros noticed that Voldy wasn't with them

'Hand over Miley and no one getting hurt' Zara said, sounding like a gunman at a bank robbery. She added between coughs 'except Miley'

'Now hold on one dang minute' Robby Ray said, his hand on his hips. 'If you think I'm going to just let you take Miley you've got another thing coming'

'Annie?' Zara said.

Annie smiled excitedly and bounced in front of Robby Ray. 'Hi! I just wanted to say,' she started extremely politely. So polite that Lilly, Miley, Robby and the Pro's were all suspicious 'although I'm not that big of a fan of your kind of music, I do love some of your songs.' Robby Ray overlooked his suspicion and took it Annie was just a slight fan of his 'Achy Breaky Heart is an amazing song to get up and have a wee dance to.'

At that Josie started singing 'Don't break my heart, my achy breaky heart' causing Annie to look at her strangely. Josie just shrugged 'I do have _some _taste in music you know'

Annie raised an eyebrow and turned back to Robby Ray 'You are a pretty amazing artist and an alright kinda guy.' Annie then smiled so sweetly that all of Robby Ray and Lilly's suspicions returned - no one realised that Miley was nowhere to be seen 'It makes me wonder how you could produce such an annoying, pesky, little witch with a B' she paused and added 'I am being polite as I was taught to have manners when I first meet someone and so I will refrain from using slightly more colourful language to describe the thing you recognise as your daughter.'

Robby frown at Annie 'Now you listen here, girlie, don't you think you can come in 'ere butter me up with compliments only to shoot my daughter down in flames'

'Now that would be fun to do' Annie said before she could stop herself.

The pros, Lilly and Robby Ray glared at her.

'Aaanyway' Annie said. 'Gotta dash' she turned to run out. When she reached the door she turned back, said 'by the way, WE GOT MILEY' gave a little wave and ran out.

'What? Oh sweet niblets' Robby Ray said. He turned to the pros in annoyance 'You were supposed to be watching her'

'Says who?' Lollzie moaned 'She's your daughter, who's the one who _really _should be protecting her?'

'_You' _Lilly said, marching in front of Lollzie looking mad. 'You lot brought them all here now BRING MILEY BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL'

Josie couldn't help but think Lilly was somewhat like an RRA girl, although her murderous thoughts were directed at the RRA too much.

'Ok, so Lolly just joined the group who have kidnapped Miley, and if I say she could rival Zara in her hatred for Miley you'll understand that Miley will be lucky to survive this'

Everyone turned the direction of the voice and saw another teenage girl walking in.

'Who's this?' Lilly and Robby Ray asked.

'Anna' Mira and Cee said, at the same time as Josie, Maple and Lollzie said 'Zebbie'

'Anna-Zebbie' Lilly said interrogatively 'Are you going to help me get my best friend or help the people who took her. Because if you're going to help those who took her I swear I'll…'

Anna rolled her eyes 'If I was going to help them I wouldn't be here telling you Lolly had joined them, would I?'

'Fair point' Lilly muttered. 'So how are we going t get Miley back?'

'Give us time to think' Maple said.

'Does Miley have time?' Lilly asked impatiently.

'Look, we've never had to try and outsmart RRA members before, it's not easy for us' Mira said, 'give us time'

RRA

Voldy was on the beach, silently plotting the torture she planned to use on Miley once the other antis brought her. She had her iPod playing in her ears, on random. She was happily enjoying her nice, _decent, _non-Hannah Montana music, when a song by Joe McElderry started playing, the song was called _The Climb._

'_I can almost see it/that dream I'm dreaming'_

The song got no further than that when Voldy screamed, a shrill high-pitched noise that hurt the ears of everyone in Malibu. A Miley song on her iPod. After she screamed she fainted on the sand.

A few moments later Voldy came around, her iPod was still in her ear, the same song still playing

'_It ain't about how fast I get there/ain't about what's waiting on the other side'_

'ugh' Voldy said in disgust. She stopped up, overwhelmed by anger at the idea of having a song _Miley _freaking _Cyrus _had sung on her iPod. The first person she saw once she was on her feet was Amber and Ashley, the two preppy girls who seemed to hate Miley but love Hannah and be shallow enough to like Miley because she was Hannah. Voldy glared at them, but they weren't even aware of her looking at them.

Voldy raised one hand towards the sky and screamed one simple word '**SQUIRRELS!**'

As soon as the word was out of her mouth an army of about 20 squirrels gathered around her. They looked up at her and squeaked simultaneously. She smiled at them and squeaked back their orders.

Then the 20 squirrels ran after Ashley and Amber. It only took them a couple of seconds to catch up with the 2 girls, and once they had caught up with them it was only a few seconds before the 2 girls were forced to the ground, with the squirrels biting and scratching.

'Aww the poor Hannah Montana fans' Voldy said sarcastically. She turned around and saw two things; most people on the beach were backing away from her in terror; and the antis were coming towards her with Miley.

Miley looked terrified and horrified, but when she saw the squirrels with Ashley and Amber she couldn't help but laugh.

'Ugh' Voldy said, again, almost silently this time. Miley was supposed to enjoy anything she did. She squeaked and called the squirrels off Amber and Ashley.

The second they were free Amber and Ashley scrambled to their feet and ran for their lives.

'I'm not going to ask' Annie said, looking at Voldy.

Despite having only been in Malibu a few hours, the antis had found somewhere they could use as a secret lair, and between them they dragged Miley to it.

**A/N: Dun dun dun, R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm so sorry everyone, I can't continue this story! I'm sorry


End file.
